


Caught in a dream

by Schnubbel166



Series: And so, the snake fell in love with the boy [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Developing Friendships, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnubbel166/pseuds/Schnubbel166
Summary: Sing is Yut Lung's safe haven and Sing doesn't know, why he keeps coming back to Yut Lung.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling
Series: And so, the snake fell in love with the boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Caught in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> It's been a little while since I uploaded anything. So I've decided to upload this One Shot. I started writing this months ago, but I never got around to finish it. I'm planning on making this a series, but I don't know yet how many parts there are going to be or when they will be uploaded.  
> For now, have this. :)
> 
> I'd love to know your thoughts on the story and welcome your feedback. But without further ado, please enjoy the read. :)

Had anyone told Sing about a few months ago, that in the future he would sit down with the new head of the Lee family for brunch one day, in their Pajamas (or really a nightgown in Yut Lung’s case), in a lavishly decorated room, he would have laughed them in the face. Without a single doubt. But apparently, that’s his reality now. Six months after Ash Lynx got almost killed, six months after Lao did get killed. Six months after Sing stormed out off Yut Lung’s room for the first time and five months since he came back.

It’s beyond Sing’s understanding why he _does_ come back all the time. Yut Lung does _not_ have a good personality. He is moody on his best days, always a shameless dramatic and poisonous, heart broken on his worst days. Days, when he spews bitter words and curses Sing to hell and back. Days, when Sing finds him draped over his couch in an almost cinematic way, a glass of alcohol in his hand. He yells at Sing on those days and tells him to leave, and cries, when Sing does. It’s an enigma to Sing.

But he keeps coming back. And then, he sits down beside Yut Lung quietly and wraps the older boy in a hug. Nose crinkling in disgust from the scent of alcohol. At first, it was only champagne, wine and sake, but Yut Lung has long since moved to harder liquor. Whiskey and Vodka. On some deep level, Sing is worried about Yut Lung. Because as much as he would like to hate him, he simply cannot do so.

Sing grew up as the youngest sibling. Always the youngest. He was never coddled, and he was never someone who had to take care of someone else. Not until Shorter left, when he did take care of the gang. Looked out for them, lead them. But this thing with Yut Lung is different. The gang… they are family. Not Yut Lung though. Yut Lung is not family and he is not quite a friend. He is hesitant to put any label on their relationship because nothing seems to really fit them.

Yut Lung is pretty light for his height. Slim and fragile looking. His weapon. People tend to underestimate him. Sing helps Yut Lung getting cleaned up, he spilled, and Sing thinks, that this must be like handling a toddler. The taller boy isn’t of much help, but he is able to get himself into a nightgown. He giggles when he sees Sing’s back turned to him and the slight blush on his cheeks, when he turns back to look at Yut Lung. It’s a testament to how very drunk he is. When Sing manages to heave him into bed, the older boy holds onto his arm. Eyes sad and dark. Glassy and tired.

“Stay,” he demands in a soft tone. Sing can hear that it was supposed to be a demand, but it doesn’t sound like one. In Yut Lung’s eyes, Sing can see a depth that they usually lack. He shakes his head.

“I can’t.” He smoothes out the blanket he covered Yut Lung with, then turns to leave. It had already been too long. But he doesn’t know anymore how to stay away.

“Stay! _Please_ …” This time, it is a demand. Bratty and harsh. But the blow is softened with the next word. A word Sing was sure he’d never hear falling from Yut Lung’s lips. _Please_. It sounds foreign and unpracticed, it sounds raw and like it still needs to be said more often, to solidify. It causes him to turn back around to look at Yut Lung. Dark eyes look back at him. Chin jutted out in defiance, to proof a point.

Sing doesn’t know, why he doesn’t leave, and he doesn’t understand, why he goes back to the bed. He looks down and Yut Lung seems just as surprised as him, like he was convinced he would be rejected. “Just for a moment,” says Sing and knows, he will stay for far longer than he intends to now. In the end, he always does. But he can’t find it in himself to care.

Yut Lung clings to Sing like he is his lifeline when he sits down next to him on the bed. Long hair like a curtain, a veil of velvety black in front of his face. Spilling over Sing’s shoulder. He puts an arm around Yut Lung and holds him. Feels tears dropping down on the fabric of his t-shirt. His jacket lies on the armchair in front of the couch. Has found its home there. There is a difference of height between them and though Sing is the shorter of the two of them, Yut Lung feels tiny when he is curled up next to him.

Behind the glass windows of the room, they can hear New York. It’s alive and wide awake. Soon the bright neon lights and enlightened windows will be swallowed by the first rays of sunshine, by the morning and its inevitable weight of reality. The city will feel like a dream, for some dark and for some light.

It doesn’t take long for Yut Lung’s breath to even out, for his head to sink heavily against his shoulder. A hand splayed out on Sing’s chest, over his heart. His body curling closer to Sing’s in his sleep. Peaceful for once.

Sing hasn’t decided for himself yet what kind of dream he is in right now. Doesn’t know if he will ever wake up again. And he hasn’t decided if he minds or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, stay safe and have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
